Russian roulette
by Skatious
Summary: Some people are not meant to be. Some others are not meant to change.


Russian Roulette

He was born in Tattooine. A slave. Was raised by a harsh mother, who always reminded him that the most important thing in the world is money, which would gain him money and freedom. He was special kid, and these types are found quickly, even in the most desolated places in the world, and he was lucky. Thats what he called himself, being found by a Sith Lord who happened to rule the Galaxy.

He was raised as a Sith. His main goal was to gain power. He and his master had to hide their true identities from the rest of the Galaxy. He became so powerful that he managed to extinguish the Jedi one by one. He used to wear a mask and no one had ever seen his face. He was notorious among the Jedi as 'The Man behind the Mask'.

The time to reveal their true identity had come. The plan had gone exactly as his master had planned and soon the Jedi were nearly extinct and he was the second in command to rule the Galaxy.  
But that wasn't enough for him. Treachery is the way of the Sith, after all. He killed his master while he was asleep- with a smile on his face, as if something that was meant to happen all along happened- and crowned himself "the New Emperor". He went by the name 'Darth Vader". He was a ruthless ruler .But nevertheless, a fair one. Everyone feared him and no one dared to speak against him.

He had kept the senate in its place. Not that their opinion ever mattered...  
But ruling was easier that way and he had more time for himself. He never deprived himself of pleasures...He loved going to Naboo for holidays...Such a peaceful place...So different from his homeworld and Coruscant.

So after 4 years of successful ruling, despite the continual fighting with the newly formed rebel alliance, he was curious to see who was going to be the new representative of his beloved planet.  
The election was done in democratic ways...He still respected some of them. When the name was known, he held a ball in Coruscant in honor of the new senator. To his surprise it was a woman.  
And a very beautiful one. When he announced her name and she approached, he felt his breath taken away. Immediately he tried to have a small talk with her. He wanted to make a good start, so he told her that she could ask of him anything she wanted. He asked how he looked to her. Her eyes didn't show fear but still he had a feeling that she was hiding something. When she called him terrifying, he laughed, agreeing.

With every chance he got he tried to be next her, but he still kept the appearances...Didn't want to look "soft" in the eyes of a woman he liked.

One day he took off his helmet to spy on people around him and what they said behind his back. He had caught many rebels that way. That's what he planned to do with her too. So he followed her...she was going somewhere in the lower parts, and he grew suspicious then. When she turned in a dark alleyway, he heard a scream. He ran quickly behind her, finding her between 2 men, so he started fighting to keep them off of her.  
He went to save her but couldn't use his powers in front of her so he was forced to fight the traditional way. It cost him kicks in the stomach and a great cut on the left part of his chest. He still managed-though- to leave them unconscious. She ran to see how he was and thank him. He could not move so she held him and called a taxi. He begged her not to take him to a hospital and she took him at her place, where she tended him.

He left in the morning without saying goodbye, just leaving a thank you note behind.

He re-visited her, thanked her personally and asked to see her again. They started going out.

He still tried to get closer to her as Vader, the name he used around her- Anakin-, was doing fine, but he wanted to have her both ways.

The months passed and he started feeling something foreign about that beautiful senator, but he didn't know what it was. If it was love, he had never felt it before. So when he told her, she held him tighter and confirmed it. She told him that she was having the same feelings and he couldn't have felt happier...Late at night though, nightmares had started to disturb him, which ended always the same. Padme holding a blaster towards his face and aiming him. He always woke up terrified and she always soothed him, making him think that they were only dreams and they would pass with time.

Eight months after their first meeting, he as Vader, made her a proposal- marriage and the birth of a heir. It was the first time that he saw fear in her eyes. She didn't bulge in the beginning but then she begged. On one hand he felt offended,  
being denied, but on the other, her faith to Anakin made his heart beat even faster.

He would soon tell her the truth.

But in the Galaxy thing weren't as great. The rebels had grown in numbers and were causing great damage to his empire! He was furious because of that and because he had to leave Padme, his angel, back home alone!

It was a day not different from the others that he had gone to visit Padme late at night. She had called him, telling him that it urgent. When he arrived there, she hugged him tightly and refused to let him go. When they finally parted, she told him that she had been hiding things from him.

He grew uneasy.

She was trying not to lose her composure, being much stressed about what she was going to say. _You have to leave Coruscant immediately_. That's what she said. He asked her, _why?_

_I work with the rebel alliance and tommorow our greatest attack will take place,  
here in Coruscant against Vader, _and she didn't want _him_ to get hurt. He felt numb, like if a thousand daggers had shot his heart, he would feel nothing else but the pain, which had immobilized him. The person whom he held greatest in his heart and whom he loved the most, had betrayed him,

He left the apartment shouting at her that she had betrayed him. She looked confused and tears had started to form in her, very sad now, eyes. He didn't care. He had to take action quickly or he would lose the most important thing he had. His Empire.

So, as quickly as he could he formed an army (all good he could manage in such a short time) and waited for them to appear.

The fighting started. He was doing ok. His side was still ahead in the army department! He found a Jedi though, in the crowd and followed him immediately. His opponent was good, but he was old and Vader knew the place only too well. He defeated him, after that holding for a minute to catch his breath.

And then he heard footsteps of someone running. He was in a small room inside his palace (where the attack was mainly focused) and there was no one else around. He turned to see who was. It was Padme pointing a blaster at him. He easily managed it by using The Force and shoving the blaster away. Now she looked very much afraid.

But she didn't beg or give in. She started talking. She told him what a heartless monster he was and that democracy would be restored sooner or later and her eyes showed only hatred. Vader smiled under his mask. And then took it off. She gasped. Shocked her hands flew to her mouth._ It can't be! it can't be!_ Was all she could say? And tears were once again formed in her eyes. _What have I done_! He couldn't listen to her anymore. He started telling her that he had given her everything but she was still against him. He loved her and she betrayed him in the worst way possible, that's why she deserved to die, as the law forces. When she composed herself from the initial reaction (as much as she could) she said that a monster can have no heart and he reminded her of an old conversation about the way she liked the beating of his heart and that it belonged to her. She said that she still loved him, though she couldn't accept him now.

He raised the blaster from the floor- wanting to kill her with the same way that she would- and was ready to shoot. But then he remembered what his premonitions were for .And besides, he couldn't do it, couldn't kill her, and live a life without her- even though he would still have his Empire. Now tears had formed to his eyes and he put the blaster down and gave it to her, saying that she would never be happy if he was still alive and he would be miserable if she wasn't, as much as she wanted to deny him. Her logic and her heart told her he was right and for the greater good she took the blaster. She kissed him first softly and then she pulled the trigger.

3 Months later she discovered she was pregnant and gave birth to a girl. She gave it to her sister and committed suicide. Because her life, too, was miserable without him.


End file.
